Living in a new world
by Angel Lily-chan
Summary: Crossover Yugiohharry potter. When five students are chosen to go to hogwarts, the school will change drastically(better summary inside i hope o.0) malik oc Yamioc
1. Default Chapter

A new world  
Default chapter Disclaimer: Lily: Hello it is me the wonderful-  
  
Leala: Yeah right  
  
Lily: *Glares* Anyway to get on with things, The fic is about five students that are chosen to start at hogwarts later then others including Yuugi, Ryou, and Malik but one of the girls chosen is more mysterious then she seems. And also I don't own YGO or HP. now on with the fic!  
  
~*~  
  
My name is Ayamé Sonnata, and little did I know, my life was about to become stranger then it already was, now if you ask me that's pretty strange.  
  
I've had a pretty weird life, I never knew my father, my mother never said anything about him except that she never should of gone near him because of his dark heart. My mother died when I was eight. No one knows how she died, but before she did she gave me an eighth millennium item, the millennium sword. But more about that later. When my mother died she left me in the care of Isis whom although the age difference, was quiet close to my mother. I inherited my black hair from my mother, and must of gotten my green eyes from my father, although I do not know for sure, because, like I said, my mother never spoke of him. I also inherited my mothers Egyptian traits, like the darker tanned skin for example. But anyway, your probably getting tired of me blabbing on like this, because your not here to learn about me all day, are you. Your here to learn about what happened to me. Well then, I shall start the story.  
  
~*~ There was a loud knock on my door and I was somewhat startled after being in my own little world and jumped a little.  
  
"Hey Ayamé, You've got a letter." I herd Malik say from the other side of the door.  
  
"Coming!" I opened the door to find him standing there holding in his hand two identical looking letters.  
  
"What's that?" I asked looking from to letters to him.  
  
"Don't know," He answered. "Here, this one's for you." He said handing me one of the letters.  
  
I took it from him and opened it, and started to read outloud. "Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wiz- hold on a second! What?"  
  
Malik just signaled for me to keep writing. I sighed and returned my attention to the letter. " Dear miss Sonatta, We are pleased to inform that you have a late acceptance into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are sorry to say that we did not think that your standards were quite up to are our level. We soon recognized our mistake and would like to accept you into our school. In your special situation we knew you would have questions. A representative from the school will meet you on July 31. We look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster."  
  
I looked up at Malik. "What do you think that's about?"  
  
"I think it's a trick, a joke."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Look, you should know by now that the only known source of magic is from the millennium items."  
  
"You don't know that for sure, I mean what if there really was a school? I think it would be a great experience for us if we went. It may help us understand more about the items."  
  
"Whatever," He said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well let's talk to the school representative, July 31 right? That should be about...Tomorrow! They really don't know how to give a person some time to think do they." I said frowning.  
  
"Would you please stop whining?"  
  
"Shutup Malik, anyway, I think it's worth it to at least check it out. And if it seems safe, I'm gonna go. What about you?"  
  
"Well it will be to quite without you around so I might as well go."  
  
"Ok that's- HEY! I don't talk that much!"  
  
"Whatever,"  
  
"Well does Isis know yet?" I asked.  
  
"We just opened the letter, how could she?"  
  
"Oh, right. Uh well go tell her then." All he did was nod and walk out of the room.  
  
I walked over and sat down on my bed, and that's when I caught sight of an owl. It was sitting perched on the tree outside. It looked tired like it had flown a long way. That's when I saw the crest on a band around it's leg. It was the same one that was on the letter.  
  
I opened the window to get a better look at it, and it must of taken it as an invitation and it flew in knocking me over. "GYAH!" I yelled falling backwards.  
  
"Hey Ayamé? You ok? I thought I herd you ye- AH! WHAT'S THAT DOING IN HERE?!?!"  
  
"I-I don't know actually." I answered still staring at the owl now perched on my chair.  
  
Malik pushed the owl outside and closed the window. "Where do you think it came from?"  
  
"Well I think it came from the school," I said remembering the crest on its leg.  
  
Malik shrugged. "Whatever,"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "You can be very annoying sometimes, you know that?"  
  
He smiled, "Yet you still love me."  
  
"I'm starting to think about that."  
  
"Well remind me never to bug you again."  
  
"Aww Malik you know I'm just joking."  
  
"For my sake I hope your not," He muttered  
  
"I HERD THAT!!!!!"  
  
He smirked again, "I'm gonna go see if Isis is back yet." And with that said he left the room.  
  
I sighed and sat down on my bed. You get used to conversations like that if your close to Malik. It does kind of annoy me sometimes though.  
  
~*~ "So can we go?" I asked Isis after Malik and I had explained the situation to her.  
  
"Well if we check it out and it's safe, I don't see why not." She answered smiling.  
  
"Great!" I said also smiling.  
  
"Well she's as perky as ever," Rishid said smiling. Causing me to roll my eyes once more.  
  
"I don't see why your making such a big deal about it," Malik said dully.  
  
"Shutup Malik," I said, "I'm gonna go re-read the letter and see if there was anything we missed that has some sort of importance."  
  
"You do that,"  
  
"I thought I told you to shutup Malik." I muttered glaring at him.  
  
He smiled, "You should know by now, that doesn't work."  
  
I rolled my eyes and entered my room, sat down and opened the letter, re- read it a couple of times and set it back down. The representative of the school should be coming tomorrow, according to the letter, and if it seemed safe enough, Isis would allow us to go.  
  
I lay back on my bed still thinking of the letter as I fell asleep.  
  
~*~ "You know Ayamé, If your ever gonna go somewhere in life your going to need to learn to wakeup in the morning." Malik yelled though my door.  
  
"Well you don't sound to awake your self so shutup." After saying this I decided to finally get out of bed. Yawning I got dressed and brushed my hair out, then walked to the kitchen to find something edible. Which was nearly impossible because it was Maliks turn to cook breakfast. Finally deciding that I would just grab something myself rather then be in danger of food poising I sat down and grabbed an apple.  
  
"What's wrong," Malik said frowning, "You don't like my cooking?"  
  
"I like being alive thankyou." I muttered.  
  
Malik just glared at me and also sat down.  
  
No sooner had he done this a loud bang was herd. Kind of like a loud knock.  
  
"W-what was that?" I asked jerking my head to the direction that the noise had come from.  
  
"How am I supposed to know that?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Lily: well there's the default chapter ^_~ i'll update soon and also I need reviews *cries* *clears throat* anyway...see ya next chappie ^_~ 


	2. The Visitor

Living in a new world  
Chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: Lily: *Yawns* do I own yugioh or harry potter yet???  
  
Leala: no...  
  
Lily: How about just yugioh???  
  
Leala: no...  
  
Lily: Harry potter????  
  
Leala: no...  
  
Lily: well...can I own malik????  
  
Malik: 00' NO!!!!!  
  
Lily: *pouts*  
  
~*~  
  
~*~(im changing the point of veiw, i just don't like writing in first person --') Someone's point of veiw o.0~*~  
  
"Well...go see what it was Malik..." Ayamé said looking at the door.  
  
Malik stood up and walked over to the door just as Isis walked down the hallway. "What was that?" She asked looking towards the door.  
  
"Uh, It sounded like someone knocking..." Just as I said this the noise could be herd again.  
  
"Well...go on Malik...open the door..."  
  
Malik rolled his eyes and opened the door, but what he saw left him in shock. Standing there at the door, who had to be twice as tall as him.  
  
Ayamé instantly jumped behind Malik as she looked up at the man. He was huge!  
  
"'Ello are you Ayamé and Mailk?" He said looking at the younger of the three.  
  
"Uh...ya.." Ayamé said looking up at him.  
  
"Good then I am at the right place, just had ta make sure,"  
  
"May I ask who you are?" Isis said also looking up at him.  
  
"Oh! Sorry,I almost forgot to introduce myself! I'm Rebeus Hagrid, Keeper of keys at hogwarts! I was sent here by Professer Dumbledore ta answer yer questions 'bout the school"  
  
"Oh," Ayamé said stepping out from behind Malik, "Ok then."  
  
"Why don't we go sit down," Isis said directing him to the kitchen.  
  
"Ok, What's yer first question?" Hagrid asked, once he had sat down.  
  
"Uh...ok...What's hogwarts?"  
  
"Why it's the finest magical school ever!"  
  
"So, there really is a magical school then...Like that teaches magic???"  
  
"Well what else would you expect from a magic school?"  
  
"Alright then," Malik said, "That's all I need to know, I don't want to go to a school just to learn how to pull a rabbit out of a hat,"  
  
Hagrid looked at him strangely, "Oh no! Not that kind of Magic! Real magic! not like those Muggle magic tricks people 're always tryin'!"  
  
Malik raised his eyebrows,"Real magic?"  
  
"Yes! Like Transfigureation, Potions, charms and so on!"  
  
"That sounds cool!" Ayamé said smiling, "I think we should go Malik!"  
  
Malik looked over to her, "I want to know more about the school first,"  
  
"Well what would you like ta know?"  
  
"Where is it?" Ayamé asked looking interested.  
  
"Well you get on the train at London, But I'm not sure where it is exactly," Hagrid answered.  
  
"As in London England?" Malik asked.  
  
"Yah, London England,"  
  
"Wow," Ayamé said, "I've never been there before,"  
  
"The only place you've been besides Egypt, is Japan." Malik said rolling his eyes.  
  
"I know, that's why I said I've never been there before."  
  
"Well, I'm suposed ta let ya know that yer to go to this adress a week before classes start," He said handing a peice of paper to Malik, "She'll get ya ta London, and you'll stay at the hotel there and get yer supplies fer class,"  
  
"Ok," Ayamé said looking over to the peice of paper in Malik's hand."Is there anything else we need to know?"  
  
"What classes are taught?" Isis asked.  
  
"Well a few are Herbology, Potions, And care of Magical creautres, That's my class, You've also got Defence against the dark arts, History of Magic, and Charms. There's a lot more then that to,"  
  
"So," Ayamé started looking over to Isis, "Can we go?"  
  
Isis studied the man once more,He seemed alright and looked like he was telling the truth, "I don't see why not,"  
  
Ayamé smiled, "Great!"  
  
"Is that all yer questions?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Uh...I think so..."  
  
"Good, I'm on a tight schedual, I've gotta go meet three other students in Japan,"  
  
"Um..well it was nice to meet you,"  
  
"Look forward ta seein' ya at school." And with that he walked out the door.  
  
"I have never seen someone that tall in my life!" Ayamé said wide-eyed. "He's taller then Rishid! And Rishid is tall!"  
  
"Where is Rishid anyway?" Malik asked.  
  
"He's at the museum already," Isis answerd. "Which reminds me, I should get going to,"  
  
"See ya Isis!" Ayamé said cheerfully as Isis walked out the door.  
  
~*~ "It still might not be safe Ayamé, are you sure you want to go?" Malik asked.  
  
"Well you can stay here if you don't want to go Malik."  
  
Malik stared at her for a second before pulling her into a loving embrace.  
  
"M-Malik?"  
  
"I just don't want to see you get hurt again Ayamé. You still have a scar from what I did to you," He said glancing at the scar on her shoulder.  
  
"Malik, You know that it's not your fault, It was your Yami's."  
  
"You don't get it, do you. You don't understand what it's like to have something like him inside of you even now, he's there waiting to be set free again."  
  
"I know that Malik, but that still doesn't make it you fault. You were powerless to stop him,"  
  
"That's what bug me, I couldn't do anything to save you! All I could do is stand there and watch while he hurt you, and I couldn't stop him!"  
  
"I know that you would of, If you hadn't been stuck in the shadow realm,"  
  
"I'm sorry Ayamé."  
  
~Flashback thingy o.0~  
  
"Well what do we have here?"  
  
Ayamé gasped hearing the cold voice of Malik's Yami as he entered the room.  
  
"Where's Malik! Why can't you just leave him alone! You don't have the right to use his body for you on reasons!"  
  
"What you don't understand is that I am Malik,"  
  
"No!" Ayamé said. "Your nothing like him! And Pharaoh Yami Will save him! And you'll be gone!"  
  
"That pathetic Pharaoh? He can do nothing, He doesn't know how to use his powers,"  
  
"Well then if he can't help I'll do it myself! I'll get Malik back!"  
  
"Well, Then let's just see if you can do that when your dead." And with that said he revealed the blade form of the millenium rod.  
  
Ayamé gasped. "You- You couldn't do that!"  
  
"You remember I am not exactly like your little boyfriend." He said smirking evilly.  
  
"Wha-What are you saying."  
  
"Don't try and deny the obvious, You're in love with that pathetic mortal," Seeing that she was in shock he plunged the knife toward her, but she reacted quickly and moved so that the knife only hit her arm.  
  
She screamed in pain as the knife plunged deep into her arm. She clutched the wound and fell to the ground, and unable to take the pain, fainted.  
  
~End Flashback Thingy o.0~  
  
"If Isis hadn't of shown up when she did, you would be dead Ayamé, And I could do nothing to stop him." Malik said struggling to keep back the tears that were about to fall from his eyes.  
  
"Malik?" Ayamé wispered. "A-are you crying?"  
  
"I really care about you Ayamé, And if I ever saw you hurt again, I wouldn't be able to take it."  
  
"Malik, I'm sure that if I couldn't handel it, you would be able to."  
  
"But I could never protect you from myself. If my Yami get's free again I don't know what I would do to you."  
  
"Malik, Please just forget about it. As long as you don't get to angry, your Yami will stay inside you, and he will not be able to take over, so you don't need to worry about that."  
  
"I'm sorry Ayamé."  
  
"Malik you have to stop blaming yourself for it! I know that you didn't do it! So just get over it already!"  
  
"I just can't bear to see you get hurt again."  
  
"I won't get hurt! I promise!"  
  
~*~  
  
Lily: Well there ya go^_~ all done the first chappie^^ If you have any questions or anything just let me know  
  
Malik: Heres my question...why am I so out of character --'  
  
Yami: It's Lily's messed up mind...think about it...  
  
Leala: WHY ARN'T I IN THE FICCY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lily: 00' Youll be in soon! probally next chappie! DONT HURT ME!!!!!!! *hides*  
  
Malik: --' 


	3. Saying goodbye

Living in a new world  
  
Chapter two Saying goodbye  
  
Lily: IIIIIII'M BAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: 00' Oh God we're all gonna die!  
  
Lily: --' Anyway I would like to apologize for not updating for so long, My Dad was going   
  
through the computer and deleting the stuff we didn't need, Then he accidentally deleted the   
  
internet, and without realizing it, emptied the recycling bin, I was stuck without the Internet  
  
for over half a year*Cries* I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!  
  
Leala: So now we can get on with the fic^_~ And I get to be in it now!  
  
Lily: Actually you're not in this chapter yet...  
  
Leala: 00' What! But last chapter you said-  
  
Lily: I changed my mind^^  
  
Leala: --' I hate you...  
  
Lily: ^^'  
  
Disclaimer: Lily: I'm still trying to figure out what the point for these stupid things is...  
  
are people really stupid enough to think I could own YGO or HP o.0  
  
Leala: *Shrugs* Ya never know...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ayamé awoke annoyed to the knock on her door, as the voice of Malik could be herd from the other  
  
side.  
  
"Ayamé, I'm serious, it's one o'clock. Get the hell out of that room."  
  
Silence was all that could be herd from the young females room as Malik sighed and seemingly   
  
Walked away.  
  
Ayamé Smiled victoriously as she herd his retreating footsteps and decided to go back to sleep.  
  
It's not like she cared what time it was.  
  
She had just fallen back to sleep when she was hit by something cold and wet. Her eyes shot open  
  
to see Malik holding a now empty bucket that she would bet the millennium sword, one time held  
  
water.  
  
"MALIK YOU BASTARD!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!" She yelled jumping out of her bed and running after  
  
the now halfway across the house Egyptian boy.  
  
Isis was walking down the hall when Malik shot past her, nearly giving her a heart attack. She   
  
blinked a few times and stood there still trying to figure out what was going on, when Ayamé shot  
  
past her as well. She sighed and decided to keep the young girl from killing her brother.  
  
She walked into the room to find a relived looking Malik, and an annoyed looking Rishid holding  
  
an angry and soaking wet Ayamé back.  
  
Isis rolled her eyes. "What did you do this time Malik?"  
  
"I didn't do anything!" He answered, earning himself a glare from Ayamé.  
  
"What do you mean you didn't do anything!" She practically yelled still trying to calm down. In  
  
fact the only reason she hadn't decapitated him yet was because she didn't have her millennium   
  
sword handy. That and the fact Rishid was still holding her back.  
  
Isis sighed knowing that she wouldn't get any answers from her brother, and turned to Ayamé. "What  
  
did he do?" She asked calmly.  
  
"He poured a bucket of water on me!" She said still furious.  
  
"It's your own fault! You should have woken up!" Malik said rolling his eyes. This earned him  
  
another glare from Ayamé.  
  
Isis sighed again. She was now convinced she would never have children. "You both need to calm   
  
down. You need to get ready to leave for London soon. If you don't remember, your plane leaves   
  
tonight." She had broken up their arguments many times before. It was still a mystery to her how  
  
the two could be so close, and yet still fight like this.  
  
"It leaves tonight?" A now calm Ayamé asked. Rishid couldn't help but chuckle (a/n I really hate  
  
that word, but I couldn't come up with anything else^^') at Ayamé's sudden mood swing.  
  
"What's so funny..."  
  
"Nothing," A still smiling Rishid answered.  
  
Isis chose to ignore this and calmly asked, "Are you both ready to go?"  
  
She was answered with a nod from Malik as Ayamé said, "Almost, I just have a few more thing to   
  
finish packing, then I'll be ready."  
  
Malik rolled his eyes, "Why don't you just throw your whole room into a suitcase, You'll be   
  
bringing the same amount of stuff." This earned himself another glare from Ayamé.  
  
"Just be ready by 4 o'clock, your plane leaves at five and you should be ready early, just   
  
incase." Isis said.  
  
"Sure, no problem, I'll go finish packing." Ayamé said retreating to her room.  
  
A few weeks had passed since Hagrid had come to explain everything about the school and so forth.  
  
She still had to wonder if there really was a school for magic or not. Not that she really cared,  
  
she was just excited to go. Even if she would have to do a lot of catching up because she missed  
  
the first five years of school.   
  
She had just finished closing the last suitcase when Malik poked his head into the room. "It's  
  
3:30, are you almost ready?"  
  
"Yup, I've finished packing, I just gotta put the finishing touches onto my outfit." She said  
  
with a bit of a wink, causing Malik to roll his eyes yet again.  
  
"Aw come on. Don't ya like my out fit?" She asked spinning around for him to see. She was wearing  
  
a crimson red strapless top, with a black pair of pants, as well as the golden jewelry that she   
  
had gotten from Isis. The millennium sword was also around her waist and she finished off the   
  
outfit with a crimson flower pin in her hair.  
  
"Yah whatever." Malik muttered walking out of the room. She would of glared at him, but he was   
  
already gone.  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you have your plane tickets?" Isis asked.  
  
"Yes Isis..." Came the muttered reply of Malik.  
  
"Your supply list?"  
  
"Yes Isis..."  
  
"Clean underwear?"  
  
"ISIS!"  
  
"I think you took it a little to far there Isis..." Ayamé muttered.  
  
"I was just making sure."  
  
They were currently sitting in the airport in front of their gate, waiting for it to leave. Ayamé  
  
was starring out the window, watching planes take off and land. Malik was just starring into   
  
space, Isis was running through a checklist, and Rishid wasn't really doing anything.  
  
They had been waiting there for about half an hour, and still had about 15 minutes before they   
  
had to board the plane. Ayamé yawned, still starring out the window. Malik rolled his eyes. "You   
  
slept 'till one, and you still yawn."  
  
"Shutup Malik." Was her only apply, although it was a little muffled due to the yawn.   
  
Ayamé turned from the window to the clock and stood up. "I'm gonna go to the gift shop and see   
  
what's there. It's not like we have anything better to do,"  
  
Malik rolled his eyes. "What is it with women and shopping," This earned himself a glare from  
  
both Ayamé and Isis, which made him shutup.   
  
Ayamé started walking towards the gift shop, as Malik followed. She turned around, "I thought you  
  
said you weren't gonna come,"  
  
"It's better then starring at the wall for the next 15 minutes..."   
  
Ayamé smiled and dragged him into the little shop, where she immediately spotted a crystal   
  
Gryphon. "Oooo look!"  
  
Malik turned his head to see what he was looking at then rolled his eyes (a/n he tends to do that   
  
a lot, doesn't he...) when he saw what she was looking at. "What is it with you and those stupid  
  
chickens," He muttered.  
  
She instantly hit him over the head. "They are NOT chickens! They're part eagle and part lion.   
  
And I really don't know why I like them, but my Mom used to tell me stories about them when I was  
  
little, and ever since then I've had a special connection with them."  
  
"Whatever..." He muttered. The next 5-10 minutes were spent as Malik watched Ayamé look at   
  
practically everything in the store.  
  
"We should go now...our plane leaves soon." Malik said turning to the exit.  
  
"Okay. I'm coming."  
  
~Flight 137 at gate D is now ready for boarding, Flight 137 at gate D...~  
  
"Uh, I guess we gotta go now..." Ayamé said, turning to say goodbye to Isis and Rishid.   
  
"It's not going to be the same without you here," Isis said, giving her a quick hug.  
  
"It will most likely be quieter," Rishid said with I smile.  
  
"Just for that you don't get a hug," She said turning away.  
  
"Ayamé..." He growled.  
  
"Oh come on, you know I was kidding!" She said turning around and giving him a hug.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you two," Isis said with a smile. "Just don't try to get into to much trouble,   
  
Ayamé you keep him in line."   
  
"Got it!"  
  
Malik glared at his sister. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?"  
  
Ayamé hit him over the head, and then gave Isis and Rishid one last hug.  
  
After a forcing a hug from Malik, Isis and Rishid had finished saying goodbye, and the two young  
  
Egyptians were ready to board the plane.  
  
~*~  
  
Throughout the plane ride the two of them stayed mostly quiet. Malik decided to watch the movie,  
  
as Ayamé was reading a book. Malik sat, practically falling asleep because of the movies boring  
  
plotline. Seriously, his life had been more exciting then that!   
  
Ayamé yawned and set down her book and looked at the window, at the passing land below. Malik  
  
turned to her and smiled, as she started to fall asleep.  
  
The time passed by quicker then he had expected and soon he was waking Ayamé up. He could only   
  
pray that she would wake up; he didn't have a bucket of water this time.  
  
He shook her lightly as she started to stir, and he eyes fluttered open with a yawn. "Now what?"   
  
She asked still half asleep.  
  
"Where in London now," Was his only reply, as he stood up.  
  
"Already?" She asked also standing.  
  
"Yah, we just landed."  
  
"Oh, Ok," She muttered with another yawn.  
  
The two left the terminal, and spotted Hagrid right away.  
  
"There ya two are, I've been waiting fer almost half an hour. They said yer flight got delayed."  
  
"Oh uh, sorry, we didn't mean to keep you waiting." Ayamé said hoping she hadn't made him mad.  
  
"Ah it's not yer fault, It's the stupid muggle transportation. You can never count on it."  
  
"Uh...Muggle?" She asked confused.  
  
"People who don't do magic."  
  
"Oh ok,"  
  
"Anyway, We'd better get you to your hotel, It's getting a little late and you need to buy all   
  
yer supplies tomorrow.  
  
"Uh okay."  
  
~A few subway rides and a long walk later...~  
  
"Well here ya are, The leaky cauldron."  
  
Ayamé blinked a couple of times, Hagrid had just pointed at a building that wasn't there until   
  
he pointed it out. "That old run down place?"  
  
"Yeh, It's through there that you can get to diagon alley."  
  
Malik finally chose to spoke, "Well let's hurry up and get inside then, I don't want to have to  
  
stand out here all day."  
  
Ayamé rolled her eyes, "And you say I'm impatient."  
  
They walked in the door and Hagrid waved a man down, "Now Tom 'ere is the owner of the inn, He'll  
  
get you to yer rooms, and make sure ya 'ave everything ya need."  
  
"Thank you Hagrid."  
  
"Now, I gotta get back to the airport, I have some other students ta meet." And with that, he   
  
walked out of the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"Here we are, rooms 5 and 6," Tom said handing each of them a key. "Now if you don't mind,   
  
I've got to get back down to the pub; don't want to upset any customers.  
  
"Thank you very much sir," Ayamé said with a smile as she turned the key to her room and opened   
  
the door. "She you tomorrow Malik, I'm gonna go to sleep now, I have a feeling this is gonna be  
  
one weird year." She muttered.  
  
"Well lets see, we get a letter from an OWL, we get asked to go to a school of magic, we meet a   
  
Giant, we-"  
  
"I get the point Malik." She said rolling her eyes. "Goodnight." And with that she closed her   
  
door and went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily: There ya go, chapter two^_~ again, sorry it took me so long to update. I'll try to update a  
  
lot now, hopefully you guys wont be to mad at me?? *Hopeful smile* anyway, if you have any   
  
questions or comments, you can e-mail me or write a review. Until next time, Ja ne^_~ 


End file.
